User blog:Christian Higdon/Other Profiles
|-|Ed (EWTRTW)= Summary Ed is one of the three protagonists in Ed, Edd n Eddy. He is the strongest and the least intelligent member of the Eds. Coming out of an entirely different universe, he gained more power from an unknown source. Appearance As in the photos. Personality Usually happy all the time, though he can easily get angry and willing to fight. A bit scared of the challengers ahead. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good, Chaotic Neutral over time Name: Ed Horace Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: Human Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown Likes: Gravy, chicken Dislikes: Unknown Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Chasing chicken, eating gravy, being happy Values: Unknown Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: Edd and Eddy Themes: Ed's Theme Combat Statistics Tier: High 6-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Strong jaws, Can break the 4th wall, Can survive with no oxygen, He showed a decent degree of levitation, Can survive horrible smells, Can use his lips as a rotor, Can stretch his body in inhuman ways, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Disease Resistance (Stated that his DNA could make humanity immune to disease, which has been displayed as it mutates the person if his DNA is in their blood stream), Toxic Resistance (Unaffected by nerve gas), Radiation Absorption, Transformation, Rage Power, Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery, Flight, Repulsor Beams Attack Potency: Large Country Level (Is as strong as MCU Hulk, who is almost comparable to Awakened Thor, staggered Surtur with a punch, though it was only a minor inconvenience and staggered Thanos with his hits, albeit getting stomped when the Titan started fighting seriously) Speed: High Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Large Country Class Durability: Large Country Level (More durable than Bleeding Edge Iron Man) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with his huge arms, several dozens of meters with Thunde Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very low, but is skilled at playing a flute Weaknesses: He is a moron, he is sometimes a coward. Will rarely fight to his highest potential. His cells can be drained of their power, reverting him back to normal though this is only temporary. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Note: STILL A W.I.P Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: |-|Slenderman (The Nightmare House)= Summary In the dark, lurks a beast. A giant, tall man with tentacles and a mask covering his face. Slenderman first encountered the House when he was sent into a dark abyss in them and sent there. He looked over his foes, having a photographic memory on how they fight. Appearance As in the photo. Personality Very, very ambiguous. Apparently likes to study his foes before attacking or striking. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Slenderman, Man in Slender, The Darkness, Yggsdrasil Origin: The Nightmare House Gender: Male Age: 1,000,000,000 years old Classification: Demon Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Unknown Height: 6 to 15 ft Likes: Unknown Dislikes: Unknown Eye Color: None Hair Color: None Hobbies: Unknown Values: Unknown Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Slenderman’s Theme Combat Statistics Tier: Unknown, possibly 9-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Information Analysis (With Knowledge), Fear Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 8; linked to Yggsdrasil), Longevity, Omnipresence, Intangibility Attack Potency: Unknown, possibly Wall Level (Fought on par with Freddy and Oni) Speed: Omnipresent (Exists across space and time in an infinite set of universes) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, possibly Wall Class Durability: Unknown, possibly Wall Level (Took blows from Freddy Fazbear, who can blow up walls to bits by walking) Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range, higher with tentacles Standard Equipment: Tentacles Intelligence: Genius, Higher with prep time and analyzing. Weaknesses: Doesn’t like to fight sometimes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Knowledge: Analyzes the foe perfectly, studying their every move and looking for counters to the moves they pull off. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: |-|Terrid= Summary Terrid wasn't always a monster. Once, there was a beautiful deer that a hunter named Jack decided to spare. He spared it to keep as food for later, but raised him in his young years. All that time and then....something happened. As the deer grew 10, Jack decided to cook the deer. This was nothing ordinary, though. The deer's spirit unbound, it manifested someplace else as a giant behemoth. A shapeshifting titan, unbound of any natural order. It wasn't happy, and decided to pay Jack a visit once more. Appearance As in the photo, though it can take any form it needs. Personality Very vengeful. It hates Jack for what he did to him. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Terrid, the Throne of Lies, the Behemoth, Black Sheep, the Wool, the Unforgiving Cold Origin: Shadows of the Past Gender: None Age: N/A (Cannot age) Classification: Monster, reincarnated spirit Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: The forest Weight: Varies Height: Varies Likes: Unknown Dislikes: Jack Eye Color: White Hair Color: Varies Hobbies: Unknown Values: Unknown Martial Status: Single Status: Dead and Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: Jack Themes: Terrid's Theme Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B, higher with powers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possession, Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 6), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Fear Manipulation Shapeshifting, Magic, Body Control, Soul Manipulation (Absorbs the souls of it's victims and gets stronger because of it), Size Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall Level+ (Can bust down steel doors with ease), higher with powers Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: |-|Character for this verse (I dunno)= Summary Mill Gilbert, or The Strangest is the official birth-father of Bill Gilbert. Born in a very wealthy family, Mill was a child prodigy. Smart, a great actor, a born singer, a player, he was everything you could imagine. Until one fated day, when he met Jill. She was perfect. Great posture, beautiful eyes, she was perfect for him. Then... There was fire. As soon as William and Bill Gilbert, the two children of Mill’s, we’re both ten, Will burned the house down. To the ground, where nothing but smoke was there. Mill had died, but many years later, God ditched Gilbert on mortal plains again. Appearance He takes the appearance of a jester. A goofy hat, likes to laugh, very much a chaotic look. Along with three heads when he's mad enough. Personality Very chaotic. He likes to have fun and can still be a bit manipulative. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Mill Gilbert, The Strangest Origin: ???? Gender: Male Age: 65, possibly hundreds of years old Classification: Human, cartoon Date of Birth: July 23, 1803 * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: America Weight: 200 lbs Height: 7'2 Likes: Unknown Dislikes: Peace Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: Blue, red, green, etc. Hobbies: Unknown Values: Unknown Martial Status: Dated Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: The Green Berets Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 5-B, possibly 1-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, Genius Intelligence, Reality Warping, Resurrection (Can die and revive at will, came back from having his head chopped off), Duplication (With Chaomix), Biological Manipulation (With Chaomix), Power Absorption (This is directly proportional to the type of and amount of power used on it), Berserk Mode (Can enter a "Rage State" where it blindly attacks the closest living target), Disease Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Its physical form is in a constant state of change and can grow and change very quickly to adapt to various scenarios. Has grown wings, spikes, extra eyes with bulletproof eye caps, large claws, armored plating, and an anteater-like tongue), Non-Corporeal (With Trance, becomes an idea, more specifically the idea of self-hating), Regeneration (High-Godly; lived through the universe he loved most being erased alongside him, True-Godly over time), Fear Inducement, Plot Manipulation (Can cut the animation short, can make other beings irrelevant, can easily change the story) Acausality (Types 2 and 4, possibly 5), Non-Physical Interaction (Can strangle ghosts, stole from somebody's own dreams and added it into a bag of goodies, hit Mr. Nobody) Pressure Manipulation (Can hit in the pressure points of one's body, immobilizing them), Martial Arts, Resistance to all his offensive powers (Fought a clone of himself and easily survived all the tricks he could pull off), Text Manipulation (Can change up the text of what the story says), Resistance to Precognition, Matter Manipulation (Quantum) and Plot Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Life Manipulation (With Devour), Soul Manipulation, Body Puppetry Attack Potency: Planet Level (Could easily destroy the entire planet with a single well-hit punch), possibly Hyperverse Level (Can affect up to 600-D beings with his powers) Speed: Superhuman (Caught up with a car, even outrunning it) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Lifted a pyramid with one hand) Striking Strength: Planet Class, possibly Hyperverse Class Durability: Outerverse Level (Took hits from HOSTLESS in his nightmare form without harm) Stamina: Very high, but can easily run out Range: Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Supergenius. Outwitted his son in a battle of Chess. Otherwise, Animalistic. Weaknesses: Can let down his guard, easily scared, usually holds back, has a big case of PTSD. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: